Only You (SunJi couple from HTB)
by Joy AKNS
Summary: SunJi cuople from HTB ! YAOI ! langsung baca kalau penasaran.. joy ga bisa bikin summary sih :v
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Only You (SunJi couple from HTB)**

 **Pairing : Sunwoo (Park Seojoon), Jidwi (Park Hyunsik)**

 **Dics : Karakter bukan milik Joy, tapi cerita murni dan asli milik Joy-dattebayo :v**

 **Note : FF kedua Joy tentang SunJi couple dari HTB. OOC pastinya, alur masih tetap maju mundur cantik :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga readers suka ya.. rencananya saya bikin Twoshoot atau Threeshoot, tapi tergantung respon readers ya :)**

 **.**

 **MENGANDUNG ADEGAN YAOI/HOMO/GAY/BL.**

 **YANG HOMOPHOBIC HARAP TINGGALKAN LAMAN INI.**

 **DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN**

 **%%%%Joy AKNS%%%%**

.

.

.

Jidwi adalah pewaris tunggal kerajaan Silla. Meskipun pewaris tunggal kerajaan, namun sebenarnya Jidwi tidak pernah menginginkan kedudukan itu. Ia terus menerus dipaksa oleh sang Ibu untuk mengemban tanggung jawab itu.

Sejak kecil Jidwi hanya memiliki seorang teman akibat kekangan sang Ibu yang selalu mengurungnya di dalam istana. Teman Jidwi itu bernama Sunwoo. Anak seorang setengah bangsawan yang takdirnya diperuntukkan berkorban demi keluarga utama kerajaan. Sama seperti yang telah dilakukan sang ayah berkorban demi Keluarga Kerajaan. Jadilah kini Sunwoo yatim piatu.

Jidwi dan Sunwoo pertama kali bertemu saat mereka berusia lima tahun. Saat itu Sunwoo dibawa ayahnya -Ahn Ji- ke kerajaan untuk bertugas menjadi pengawal Jidwi. Mulai sejak itulah mereka berteman. Kemana pun Jidwi pergi selalu ada Sunwoo yang mengikuti. Hingga saat beranjak remaja pada usia 12 tahun Ratu Jisoo mengutus Sunwoo untuk berlatih ke negeri seberang dengan tujuan untuk persiapan Sunwoo total mengorbankan hidupnya mengabdi pada Jidwi, seperti yang telah ditakdirkan untuk separuh bangsawan sepertinya.

"Apa maksud Ibu berbuat semaunya seperti ini? Sunwoo tidak akan kemana-mana. Sunwoo tetap akan disini bersamaku. Menjadi temanku !" Secara tiba-tiba Jidwi memasuki ruangan pribadi Ratu sembari berteriak lantang. Sedangkan Sunwoo yang berada di belakang Jidwi hanya menunduk hormat. Sunwoo tahu jika Jidwi sudah marah besar seperti ini tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengusiknya, bahkan Ibu nya sekali pun. Namun sepertinya kali ini Jidwi akan kalah berdebat dengan Ibu nya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan adalah hak ku. Apa pun bantahanmu tak kan berlaku lagi." Ratu Jisoo berkata santai di atas singgasananya.

"Kau tak bisa mempermainkan hidup seseorang seperti ini lagi !" Jidwi masih bersikeras membantah sang Ibu.

"Aku bisa. Akulah penguasa disini sekarang. Ingat itu bocah." Ratu Jisoo berkata tajam.

"Kau bukan Tuhan. Ingat batasanmu !" Jidwi yang sudah benar-benar panas itu langsung melemparkan gelang pewarisnya tepat di hadapan sang Ibu, yang mengenai ujung bawah pakaian Ibu nya.

Ratu Jisoo memunguti gelang itu. Lalu memainkannya ditangan. Kemudian ia menatap Sunwoo yang masih menunduk hormat itu.

"Sunwoo-ah, kemarilah." Ratu berkata lembut kepada Sunwoo.

Sunwoo yang diperintah pun segera mendekati Ratu. Dengan masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ibu dengarkan aku !" Jidwi masih berteriak marah disana.

"Angkat kepalamu. Dan tatap aku." Ratu Jisoo mengangkat dagu Sunwoo. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Jidwi yang tengah mencak-mencak di sana.

"Maaf Yang Mulia." Sunwoo berkata sopan dan menatap Ratu.

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu bukan? Buatlah bocah itu mengerti akan kewajibannya dimasa depan mendatang." Ratu Jisoo berkata lembut sembari ia mengambil tangan kanan Sunwoo lalu meletakkan gelang Jidwi disana.

"Ingatlah posisimu sebagai pelindung Sam Mekjong. Aku berharap banyak padamu, Sunwoo-ah." Lanjut Ratu dengan nada angkuh.

"Ye Yang Mulia." Sunwoo pun berbalik setelah tadi ia menundukhormat kepada Ratu.

"Jangan turuti dia Sunwoo. Kau bukan pelindungku. Kau temanku !" Jidwi berteriak marah kepada Sunwoo.

Sunwoo berjalan tenang menuju Jidwi. Lalu menangkap pergelangan tangannya seraya berkata.

"Sudahlah. Suaramu akan habis jika terus-menerus berteriak. Ayo bermain diluar." Sunwoo berkata lembut kepada Jidwi sembari menariknya pelan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau akan pergi ke Garyeo 2 hari lagi Sunwoo-an. Di sana kau akan di latih oleh Panglima Wangso." Ucap Ratu tiba-tiba.

"Sunwoo tidak akan kemana-mana !" Jidwi mengentakkan tangannya yang sedang digenggam Sunwoo dan menunjuk Ibunya dengan tidak sopan.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Sunwoo berbalik dan menunduk hormat kepada Ratu.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Jangan bodoh Sunwoo !" Jidwi kembali membentak Sunwoo.

"Sudahlah ayo main." Sunwoo berucap dingin dan datar.

Sontak Jidwi diam tanpa melawan. Hal itu memudahkan Sunwoo untuk membawa Jidwi keluar. Sedangkan Ratu yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya menatap sendu keduanya.

 _Semoga yang ku takutkan tak kan terjadi. Tuhan lindungilah anakku. Ibu melakukan ini demi masa depanmu nak._ Ibu Jidwi membatin risau.

 **Sunwoo Jidwi side**

Sunwoo membawa Jidwi menuju gudang di belakang peternakan Kerajaan yang sudah tidak digunakan. Sunwoo mengangkat Jidwi lalu mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi singgasana Raja yang telah usang. Namun Jidwi masih tetap diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. Ia masih takut menatap wajah Sunwoo. Sunwoo tahu bahwa Jidwi tertekan akibat nada suaranya yang dingin dan datar tadi. Sunwoo juga tahu hal yang paling Jidwi benci didunia ini adalah ketika Sunwoo bertindak seolah tak memperdulikannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kita masih punya waktu 2 hari sebelum aku belajar." Ujar Sunwoo lembut sembari mengangkat dagu Jidwi lalu menatapnya lembut. Namun Jidwi malah menghindari tatapan Sunwoo. Ia lebih tertarik menatap perabotan Kerajaan yang usang dari pada menatap wajah tampan Sunwoo.

Sunwoo menghela nafas. Membujuk Jidwi yang telah merajuk ini sangat susah. Namun Sunwoo tak putus asa. Ia tetap mencari perhatian Jidwi dengan cara apa pun.

Sunwoo berjongkok di hadapan Jidwi yang tengah duduk dikursi itu. Tangan Sunwoo terampil mengenakan kembali gelang pewaris Kerajaan itu ke tangan halus Jidwi.

"Kau tahu? Aku melakukan ini agar nantinya dapat melindungimu. Aku tak ingin kau terluka karena aku gagal melindungi. Lagi pula aku hanya pergi sebentar. Sebelum pelantikanmu menjadi Raja aku akan pulang." Sunwoo berujar lembut sembari mengelus tangan Jidwi.

"Kau gila. Kau tahu pelantikan itu ketika aku berusia 20 tahun ! Itu berarti kau akan meninggalkanku selama 8 tahun ! Aku membencimu. Kau tidak menyayangiku. Aku membencim-uumph." Ucapan Jidwi terhenti saat tiba-tiba Jidwi mencium bibirnya lembut. Sontak Jidwi membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tanpa sadar Jidwi meneteskan air matanya.

Sekedar hanya kecupan ringan penuh cinta yang diberi Sunwoo kepada Jidwi. Namun bisa membuat keduanya mengerti akan perasaan yang tersampaikan lewat ciuman itu.

Hanya sekitar 45 detik mengecup bibir itu, Sunwoo pun melepaskan kecupannya. Lalu menatap mata Jidwi yang tengah berair itu lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu. Bahkan aku mencintaimu Jidwi. Maaf membuatmu menangis." Ucap Sunwoo lembut sembari mengusap air mata Jidwi. Lalu mengecup mata sembab itu lembut.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku. Tetaplah bersamaku." Jidwi berkata dengan susah payah karena sesenggukan oleh tangisnya.

"Ini tugasku. Aku harus membuktikan kepada Ibu mu aku sanggup melindungimu dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Kau mau menungguku hingga saatnya kita bersama nanti tiba?" Bujuk Sunwoo lembut sembari menyatukan kening mereka.

"Jangan pergi hiks. Kau tahu aku hanya memilikimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks." Wajah Jidwi begitu menyedihkan saat mengatakan itu. Ditambah air mata yang tak kunjung reda. Hal itu membuat dada Sunwoo sakit seperti terisis pedang yang amat tajam.

"Kumohon jangan menangis. Maafkan aku." Sunwoo segera saja menarik lembut wajah Jidwi menuju dadanya. Ia tak mau ketahuan oleh Jidwi bahwa ia kini juga tengah meneteskan air matanya. Sungguh ia tak ingin pergi, namun ia telah berjanji kepada Ratu untuk ini.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu hingga Jidwi tertidur dipelukan Sunwoo karena kelelahan menangis. Sunwoo pun menggendong tubuh kecil Jidwi ala _bridal atyle_ dengan hati-hati, lalu membawanya keluar dari gudang tersebut menuju kamar Jidwi yang berada di dalam ruang utama Kerajaan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Ratu melihat semua yang mereka lakukan dari awal. Pandangan Ratu Jisoo datar menatap mereka.

 **Ratu Jisoo POV**

 _Keputusanku memisahkan mereka tak salah lagi. Maaf anakku, ini yang terbaik untukmu. Cinta kalian ini adalah semu. Aku tak mau kalian tersesat jauh ke dalam cinta semu sesaat ini._

 **Ratu Jisoo POV end**

Setelah melihat itu Ratu pun kembali menuju ruang utama kerajaan, diikuti oleh pengawalnya yang setia itu.

 **Skip Time**

Di sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Jidwi, seluruh pelayan dan pengawal menunduk hormat kepada Sunwoo yang tengah menggendong Pangeran mereka. Pemandangan itu tak membuat mereka terkejut. Karena Sunwoo sudah bagai Pangeran kedua bagi mereka, karena kesetiaan Sunwoo menjaga Jidwi semenjak ia dibawa sang ayah ke istana ini.

Sesampainya dikamar Jidwi, Sunwoo pun meletakkan Jidwi dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang milik sang Pangeran cantik itu. Bukannya keluar malah Sunwoo duduk di tepian kasur Jidwi sembari menatap Jidwi penuh cinta. Walaupun masih 12 tahun namun Sunwoo telah mampu berpikiran layaknya orang dewasa yang bijak. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai pemuda cantik ini.

 **Sunwoo POV**

 _Melihatnya tertidur seperti ini membuat hatiku nyaman. Entah kapan lagi setelah ini aku bisa melihat wajah polosnya saat tidur seperti ini. Mengingat aku akan meninggalkannya sejenak selama 8 tahun. Semoga malaikatku ini dapat melewati ini. Sungguh aku tak sanggup, namun aku harus._

 _Kukecup keningnya, namun alangkah kagetnya aku merasakan suhu panas dikeningnya. Sontak aku pun segera berlari keluar meminta air hangat dan handuk kecil._

 _Tak berapa lama pelayan pun datang membawa apa yang ku pinta. Langsung saja aku meletakkan handuk kecil yang sudah aku basahi tadi diatas kening malaikatku ini._

 _Setengah jam berlalu aku masih setia di samping Jidwi. Syukurlah panasnya sudah mulai turun. Aku mengecup bibir pucatnya. Cepatlah sembuh malaikatku._

 **Sunwoo POV end**

Setelah usai mengecup bibir Jidwi, Sunwoo pun keluar kamar. Ia memerintahkan pelayan memeriksa Jidwi setiap lima belas menit.

"Periksa Pangeran setiap lima belas menit sekali. Jika ada apa-apa segera panggil aku di taman belakang Kerajaan. Malam ini aku akan berlatih pedang sesaat." Setelah dilihatnya pelayan itu mengangguk, Sunwoo pun pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Belum sampai 1 jam Sunwoo berlatih pelayan tergopoh-gopoh memanggilnya.

"Pangeran mencari Anda, Tuan." Pelayan itu menunduk hormat kepada Sunwoo.

"Baiklah." Sunwoo menyimpan pedangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Jidwi.

Sesampainya dikamar Jidwi, Sunwoo langsung disambut oleh isak tangis Jidwi. Seperti biasa, jika sedang sakit Jidwi akan sangat manja kepada Sunwoo.

"Hiks kau lama." Tangis Jidwi manja. Tangan nya menggapai Sunwoo minta dipeluk.

"Maaf Pangeranku, aku baru selesai berlatih. Dan kau tahu, aku bau keringat. Jadi aku akan mandi dulu ok?" Ujar Sunwoo tertawa kecil sembari menyimpan pedangnya di atas meja disana. Lalu berjalan mendekati Jidwi untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh pria cantik itu.

"Biar saja. Aku suka bau keringat Sunwoo." Jidwi berkata manja seraya mengangkat tangannya untuk digendong Sunwoo. Kebiasaan Jidwi ketika sedang sakit. (-_-)

"Dasar manja. Ck ck." Sunwoo berdecak kecil melihat tingkah manja Jidwi, namun tetap menggendong lelaki cantik itu. Gendongan didepan ala koala.

"Aku tidak mau tidur hingga dua hari ke depan. Aku ingin bersama Sunwoo." Jidwi berujar pelan. Ia memeluk leher Sunwoo sangat erat.

"Jangan begitu. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Sunwoo berujar pelan sembari ia berjalan pelan kesana-kemari, persisi seperti seorang Ibu menggendong anaknya yang sedang rewel.

"Biar saja." Jidwi menyela kesal. Jidwi menaruh kepalanya dibahu Sunwoo.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau tidur ok? Jangan membantah atau aku akan marah." Sunwoo berucap mutlak. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Jidwi. Namun Jidwi masih tetap di pangkuannya.

"Tidak mau ! Tidak mau dan tidak mau !" Jidwi dengan keras kepalanya menolak perintah Sunwoo.

"Baik baik sayang. Jangan berteriak. Lakukan semaumu." Sunwoo berkata sabar. Ia dengan telaten mengelus lembut punggung Jidwi.

Jidwi diam tak menjawab. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk namun masih tetap ia tahan supaya tak tidur. Namun belaian tangan Sunwoo dipunggungnya membuat Jidwi nyaman tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Hingga akhirnya kepala Jidwi terkulai lemas dibahu Sunwoo, deru nafasnya stabil menandakan Jidwi telah tertidur.

Setelah mengetahui malaikatnya tertidur, Sunwoo meletakkan Jidwi dengan hati-hati kembali berbaring diranjangnya.

"Jaljayo sayangku. Mimpi indah ne." Kecupan selamat malam Sunwoo berikan dikening dan bibir Jidwi. Lalu ia beranjak untuk membersihkan diri dikamar mandi yang ada di kamar Jidwi.

FYI, semenjak kenal Sunwoo, Jidwi tak mau dipisahkan dari Sunwoo. Hingga Ratu terpaksa membuat mereka sekamar berdua. Semenjak umur 5 tahun setiap kegiatan rutin Jidwi seperti belajar membaca akan selaku diikuti oleh Sunwoo. Hingga saat ini mereka masih tetap bersama.

 **Skip Time**

Dua hari yang dijanjikan Ratu telah tiba. Hal ini membuat Jidwi histeris karena tak mau berpisah dari Sunwoo. Dari semenjak bangun pagi Jidwi sudah menempeli Sunwoo ke mana pun ia pergi termasuk mandi pun jidwi ikut.

Kini mereka telah sampai digerbang perbatasan Kerajaan dengan daerah luar. Selama itu pula Jidwi masih menangis memegangi tangan Sunwoo. Semua Prajurit dan Pelayan hanya menatap haru peristiwa itu. Sedangkan Ratu yang ikut mengantar hanya menatap datar mereka.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan segera kembali. Ingat apa yang ku bilang tadi malam." Sunwoo tersenyum manis sembari mengacak rambut Jidwi.

"Hiks tidak mau. Jangan pergi hiks." Isak tangis Jidwi semakin keras dan semakin kuat pula ia mencengkeram lengan Sunwoo.

"Pengawal tahan Pangeran." Perintah mutlak dari sang Ratu.

"Andwae andwae Sunwoo !" Jidwi berteriak histeris ketika pengawal melepas paksa pegangan tangannya pada Sunwoo.

Sedangkan Sunwoo hanya terdiam. Lalu menaiki kudanya dengan segera. Ia tak mau semakin sulit meninggalkan Jidwi nanti nya.

"Tuan Wi Hwa pastikan kau membimbing Sunwoo selama belajar dengan Panglima Wangso. Jangan mengecewakanku." Tutur Ratu dengan nada khasnya.

"Ye Yang Mulia. Kami pergi dulu." Kedua orang itu bersama kudanya masing-masing melaju meninggalkan perbatasan. Saat melihat ke belakang, Sunwoo melihat Jidwi yang terjatuh karena mengejar Sunwoo. Jidwi menangis keras di belakang sana. Hati Sunwoo tertancap panah kala itu juga, namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

 _Tunggulah aku Jidwi. Jika kita ditakdirkan bersama kuta akan bersama. Karena kau hanyalah milikku. Tunggu aku sayang._ Tekad Sunwoo dalam hati.

 **Flashback on**

Malam harinya sebelum keberangkatan Sunwoo besok. Sunwoo dan Jidwi sedang berada dikamar Jidwi. Mereka berpelukan erat diatas ranjang.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kita sudah sepakat tak ada tangis-tangisan lagi bukan? Sudah dua hari ini kau menangis. Tak lelah huh?" Sunwoo berkata jenaka sembari mengusap pipi lembab Jidwi.

"Hiks hiks." Jidwi hanya menatap Sunwoo dengan masih tetap menangis.

"Oh ayolah sayang. Jangan menangis lagi." Sunwoo mencium pipi Jidwi.

"Hiks hiks huwaaaa." Bukannya berhenti malah tangisan Jidwi semakin keras.

Sunwoo menghela nafas pelan. Lalu membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu duduk bersender dikepala ranjang.

"Aku punya hadiah. Kau mau?" Sunwoo bertanya sembari mengusap air mata Jidwi.

"Hiks tidak mau. Jang pergi hiks." Hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Jidwi ketika Sunwoo berusaha membujuknya.

Hilang akal membujuk Jidwi, Sunwoo pun mencium bibir Jidwi. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu hingga Jidwi lupa akan tangisnya karena berusaha membalas ciuman yang diberikan Sunwoo.

"Eummhhpp..mmhpp." Jidwi mendesah tertahan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sunwoo mengabsen seluruh yang ada dalam mulut Jidwi. Setelah puas mengeksplor mulut Jidwi, Sunwoo kembali menyerang lidah Jidwi untuk diemut.

"Euumphh sesakhh.." Jidwi memukul pelan dada Sunwoo.

Sunwoo pun melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu memasangkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manis Jidwi.

"Tunggu aku. Dan simpan ini sampai aku kembali." Ucap Sunwoo lembut sembari mengusap bibir dan dagu Jidwi yang penuh akan saliva akibat ciuman mereka.

"Hiks jangan pergi." Jidwi kembali menangis melihat cincin cantik yang bertengger indah dijari manisnya itu.

"Tunggulah aku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan pergi hiks."

Mereka pun kembali berciuman mesra. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berciuman. Tak lupa setelahnya Jidwi memberikan ikat kepala kesayangannya untuk dibawa oleh Sunwoo.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ikatan benang merah telah terjalin dengan erat saat itu juga.

 **Flashback off**

Jidwi sampai dirumah setelah tadi mengantar kepergian Sunwoo. Namun belum sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari mulutnya sejak saat itu. Jidwi seperti mayat hidup yang tak berdaya lagi.

Jadilah ia boneka Ibu nya hingga nanti. Hingga Sunwoo datang menjemputnya dan membebaskannya dari kekangan Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END ? :v**

Joy bikin FF SunJi lagi.. dapat ide tadi malam dan langsung Joy tulis biar gak lupa :3

Kalau banyak yang minta lanjut akan Joy pikirkan lagi, kalau tidak ada ya Ending nya begini :v

Terakhir Joy minta keikhlasan reader mereview cerita Joy ini ya :)

Maaf kalau jelek dan banyak typo, Joy masih newbie di FFn..

Sayonara minna-san :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Only You (SunJi couple from HTB)**

 **Pairing : Sunwoo (Park Seojoon), Jidwi (Park Hyunsik)**

 **Dics : Karakter bukan milik Joy, tapi cerita murni dan asli milik Joy-dattebayo :v**

 **Note : FF kedua Joy tentang SunJi couple dari HTB. OOC pastinya, alur masih tetap maju mundur cantik :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka sama chap 2 inii... maaf kalau jelek ya.. maafkan juga keterlambatan update.. Joy lagi perang otak disekolah (read: UH) :v ini aja nulis cerita curi-curi waktu istirahat dan waktu bolos ekskul.. kalau dirumah malah Joy makin sibuk, maklum anak cewek pan menderita dirumah disuruh ini itu _-_ #curcolXD**

 **.**

 **MENGANDUNG ADEGAN YAOI/HOMO/GAY/BL.**

 **YANG HOMOPHOBIC HARAP TINGGALKAN LAMAN INI.**

 **DLDR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN**

 **%%%%Joy AKNS%%%%**

.

.

.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Sudah banyak yang berubah pada dirinya, baik itu wajah, tubuh, sikap dan perilakunya. Ya, dia adalah Jidwi. Pangeran Silla yang dulunya cerah ceria kini telah berubah menjadi pemuda tampan -menjurus ke cantik dan manis- yang angkuh dan berhati dingin.

Jika dulunya ia murah menebar senyum manis nan tulus, kini yang ada hanya lah wajah datar nan angkuh. Semua telah berubah sejak hari itu. Hari dimana ia berpisah dengan teman merangkup kekasihnya.

 **Jidwi POV**

 _Masih melekat dalam ingatan ku tentang hari itu. Delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku merindukanmu Sunwoo. Bagaimana kabarmu? Cepatlah pulang, atau aku akan marah padamu._

 _Kau tahu sekarang kita sudah berusia 20 tahun. Kau akan pulang sebelum aku dilantik sebagai Raja bukan? Aku menunggumu disini. Cepatlah pulang Sunwoo._

 **Jidwi POV end**

Setelah makan malam Jidwi memutuskan untuk menyendiri lagi. Menenangkan pikiran sejenak.

Saat ini Jidwi tengah duduk ditaman belakang Kerajaan, tempat dimana ia dan Sunwoo sering berlatih pedang dan bermain. Tanpa sadar Jidwi tersenyum tulus mengingat kebersamaannya dulu bersama Sunwoo.

Tak lama ia bernostalgia, kepala pelayan kerajaan menghampirinya.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Anda dipanggil Ratu." Kepala pelatan itu menunduk hormat kepada Jidwi.

"Hm." Jidwi berguman. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Ibu nya berada. Diikuti oleh kepala pelayan yang tadi.

.

Sesampainya dibilik pribadi Ratu, sayup-sayup Jidwi mendengar sang Ibu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Jidwi memutuskan untuk berhenti di balik pintu untuk mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih lanjut.

"Kau tampak sehat, juga semakin tampan. Tampaknya Nona Haesoo mengurusmu dengan baik. Aku senang kalian tampak akrab."

"Ye Ratu. Aku juga sudah sepenuhnya siap menjadi pengawal pribadi Raja dan mempersunting Nona Haesoo."

 **Deg**

Jantung Jidwi seakan berhenti. Itu adalah suara orang yang dirindukannya selama delapan tahun ini. Itu adalah Sunwoo. Walaupun suaranya berubah namun ia yakin itu Sunwoo. Sunwoo kekasihnya. Saking senangnya Jidwi tampak melupakan kata mempersunting yang tadi ia dengar.

 **Brakk**

"Sunwoo !" Jidwi membuka pintu itu dengan kasar seraya berteriak senang memanggil Sunwoo. Ia langsung berlari kemudian memeluk Sunwoo dengan erat. Namun ia melepaskan kembali pelukannya karena Sunwoo tak kunjung membalas pelukannya.

Ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, senyumnya terhenti melihat Sunwoo dan seorang gadis cantik bergandengan tangan seraya menatapnya. Tatapan Sunwoo dingin dan tajam. Sedangkan gadis yang berada di samping Sunwoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa dia Sunwoo? Mengapa kalian bergandengan?" Jidwi bertanya tajam menatap Sunwoo.

"Annyeong. Joneun Haesoo imnida. Calon istri Sunwoo." Haesoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Benar. Dia adalah calon istri Sunwoo yang telah ku pilih. Calon istrimu pun sudah ku siapkan. Sebelum pelantikanmu sebagai Raja, kalian akan bertunangan." Ratu menjelaskan dengan senyum khasnya.

"Apa apaan itu? Kau bilang Sunwoo akan jadi pengawalku? Mengapa dia harus menikah?"

"Menjadi pengawalmu bukan berarti dia tak boleh membuat keturunannya."

"Kau bukan Sunwoo yang ku kenal. Dan selamat." Jidwi menatap datar Sunwoo.

"Dan untuk pertunangan itu aku tidak akan mau. Apa pun yang terjadi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jidwi keluar dengan angkuhnya. Meninggalkan Sunwoo yang tengah menatapnya sedih.

Setelah Jidwi keluar, Ratu pun kembali bersuara. Bersamaan dengan itu terlepas pula lah gandengan tangan antara Sunwoo dan Haesoo.

"Bagus Sunwoo. Kau harus tetap bersandiwara sampai anak itu menikah dengan pilihanku."

"Ye Ratu."

"Begitu pun untukmu Haesoo."

"Kalian boleh keluar." Ratu memberi perintah.

Sunwoo dan Hesoo pun keluar dan berjalan beriringan. Haesoo membuka percakapan karena dilihatnya Sunwoo tampak murung.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Haesoo bertanya pelan.

"Sangat." Sunwoo menjawab singkat.

"Kalau begitu perjuangkanlah. Jangan lemah begini bodoh." Haesoo memberi semangat sembari menepuk bahu kekar Sunwoo.

"Aishh nuna pukulanmu terlalu bersemangat." Sunwoo menggerutu kesal. Namun ia tak marah pada Haesoo. Karena Haesoo sudah bagai kakak bagi Sunwoo.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan Jidwi melihat interaksi mereka. Tampak diujung lorong sana Jidwi mengepalkan tangannya sembari menatap keduanya tajam.

 **Jidwi POV**

"Aishh nuna pukulanmu terlalu bersemangat."

 _Aku membencimu Sunwoo. Sangat membencimu. Kau mengingkari janji kita. Melihat kalian berdua seperti itu membuatku sangat ingin memisahkan kalian. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti. Kau hanya milikku Sunwoo. Milikku !_

 **Jidwi POV end**

Jidwi masih asik menatap Sunwoo dan Haesoo dengan tatapan membunuh. Hingga tanpa ia sadari Suho tengah menatapnya heran. Sekedar pemberitahuan, Suho adalah teman Jidwi merangkup pengawalnya semenjak Sunwoo pergi.

"Oi kau ini kerasukan arwah pendahulu disini? Wajahmu menyeramkan hii." Suho menepuk bahu Jidwi sembari membuat wajah ketakutan yang konyol.

"Diamlah." Ujar Jidwi datar.

"Kyaa Pangeran kerasukan !" Suho berteriak heboh hingga mengundang perhatian Sunwop dan Haesoo untuk menatap kearah mereka.

"Berisik bodoh." Ujar Jidwi sembari menepuk kepala Suho dengan sadis.

"Yak appo Ji. Huhuu." Suho merengek manja sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru jadi korban tangan Jidwi.

Dapat dilihat Jidwi dari ekor matanya Sunwoo tengah menatap mereka lekat. Jidwi pun menyeringai tipis. Ia akan bersenang-senang dulu.

"Ah Suho-ah. Sepertinya aku sedang bosan. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan di luar?" Jidwi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya sembari menempeli Suho manja.

"Oi oi. Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku kecuali dipaksa Banban?" Suho bertanya heran. Ia sepertinya tidak sadar sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Pangeran cantik itu.

"Hm aku ingin mencoba jalan berdua dengan mu. Sepertinya asik. Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Ayo jalan."

 **Hup**

Secara tiba-tiba Jidwi melompat naik ke punggung Suho dan memeluk erat leher Suho.

"Yak yak turun kau berat Ji !" Teriak Suho kesal sembari berusaha menurunkan Jidwi dari punggungnya.

"Gendong aku sampai digerbang. Jangan membantah." Jidwi berbisik tajam ditelinga Suho.

Mendengar itu Suho mengangguk dan tetap menggendong Jidwi tanpa keberatan lagi.

"Ayo pergiiiii." Jidwi bersorak seperti anak kecil.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku Ji." Suho menggerutu pelan. Namun tetap berjalan menuju gerbang.

Sedangkan dibelakang mereka berdiri Sunwoo dengan wajah memerah marah.

"Err Sunwoo-ah, bukankah sebaiknya kita beristirahat?" Haesoo berujar takut-takut.

Sunwoo hanya diam tanpa berkata apa pun. Hingga akhirnya Haesoo pamit untuk pergi dahulu.

 **Sunwoo POV**

"Kyaa Pangeran kerasukan !"

 _Teriakan bernada bass itu terdengar. Segera ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Disana tampak Jidwiku bersama orang yang tak ku kenali._

 _Kuputuskan untuk melihat mereka sejenak. Mereka terlihat akrab. Sungguh aku tak menyukai itu._

 _Mereka terus berbicara tanpa menghiraukan aku dan Haesoo. Dan apa itu maksudnya jalan berdua? Dan hei dia menggendong milikku. Tak akan ku biarkan. Sungguh emosiku naik, tak kupedulikan lagi Hesoo yang mengajakku berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Haesoo pergi duluan._

 _Aku akan mengikuti mereka. Itu pasti._

 **Sunwoo POV end**

Sunwoo pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jidwi dan Suho dari belakang secara diam-diam. Namun siapa sangka ternyata Jidwi telah mengetahui itu sejak awal.

 _Kena kau_ , Jidwi membatin senang. Ia menyeringai sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Suho.

"Aku kedinginan, kita berhenti dulu." Perintah Jidwi mutlak.

"Hah menyusahkan saja." Suho menggerutu kesal. Ia pun menurunkan Jidwi dengan hati-hati.

"Dingiiin." Jidwi langsung memeluk Suho.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu memakai baju tipis masih saja mengajakku keluar. Niat awalmu tadi pasti ingin tidur kan?" Suho mengeluh menatap Jidwi. Karena Jidwi hanya memakai pakaian tipis putihnya ketika hendak tidur.

"Berisik." Jidwi berkata datar. Ia berharap Sunwoo akan segera datang padanya.

Suho membalas pelukan Jidwi. Suho sesekali menggosok punggung Jidwi untuk menghangatkan pemuda itu.

 **Srett**

Tiba-tiba tangan lain menarik pinggang Jidwi hingga pelukan Suho dan jidwi terlepas. Sontak Suho kaget dan menarik keluar pedangnya lalu mengayunkan pedang itu ke orang asing tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Suho berkata tajam.

"Dia akan pulang bersama ku. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sunwoo. Ternyata orang asing itu adalah Sunwoo.

"Lepaskan." Jidwi yang berada dipelukan Sunwoo berkata datar.

"Kau dengar. Lepaskan dia." Suho menggeram marah.

"Tidak akan." Bukannya melepaskan Sunwoo malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jidwi. Ia sama sekali tak takut acungan pedang Suho. Malah Sunwoo hanya menatap Suho datar.

"Kau-"

"Suho. Pulanglah. Aku pulang bersamanya. Dia pengawalku lamaku itu." Jidwi berkata mutlak tepat saat Suho ingin mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Sunwoo.

"Tapi Ji'"

"Tak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jidwi memotong ucapan Suho dengan nada dingin yang ketara.

"Baik. Jika dia lecet sedikit saja. Maka kau mati ditanganku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Suho berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sejenak setelah perginya Suho, keadaan hening. Dengan Jidwi masih tetap berada dipelukan Sunwoo.

"Lepaskan. Aku ingin pulang." Jidwi berkata datar.

"Maaf." Sunwoo mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jidwi. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada helaian rambut halus Jidwi.

"Salahmu tidak ada. Lepaskan aku." Jidwi tetap berkata dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk menatap Sunwoo.

"Aku melakukan ini supaya kita bersama. Kau tau aku sama sekali tidak pernah melupakanmu." Sunwoo berkata lembut sembari mengecup rambut Jidwi.

Namun Jidwi hanya diam tanpa merespon Sunwoo.

"Maafkan aku. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sunwoo sembari mengecup bahu Jidwi.

"..." Jidwi tetap diam tak merespon.

Sunwoo yang melihat Jidwi tak kunjung menanggapinya itu pun menggiring Jidwi menuju pohon didekat sana. Ia menuntun Jidwi agar duduk bersandar di bawah pohon tersebut. Sedangkan Sunwoo sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan Jidwi yang tengah bersandar itu. Tak ada ekspresi apa-apa di wajah Jidwi selain wajah datar.

"Apa kau marah?" Sunwoo bertanya lembut sembari mengelus pipi mulus Jidwi.

"Kau semakin cantik sejak delapan tahun lalu." Lanjut Sunwoo walau tak mendapat respon Sunwoo tetap berbicara.

"Aku cemburu. Saat bersama pria tadi kau tersenyum dan tertawa. Ah sakitnya hatiku." Sunwoo mengeluarkan tawa terpaksa.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk cemburu." Respon Jidwi tiba-tiba, tentu saja tetap dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Hahaha aku tahu. Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jidwi cepat.

"Kejam sekali. Padahal aku merindukanmu." Sunwoo merengek manja.

"Menjijikan." Respon Jidwi saat melihat wajah Sunwoo. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya merona tipis karena Sunwoo ingin menciumnya.

"Hahaha. Ya sudah tak apa. Aku tak akan menciummu sampai kau memberi ijin." Sunwoo tersenyum lembut menatap Jidwi.

Sontak Jidwi melihat kearah lain karena wajah Sunwoo sangat tampan ketika itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Ah benar kau bilang tadi kedinginan. Sebentar." Sunwoo tiba-tiba menyatukan kening mereka untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Jidwi. Sontak itu membuat Jidwi menahan napas sejenak.

Namun setelah itu Sunwoo menjauhkan badannya lalu membuka pakaian luarnya, menyisakan baju kaos putih tipis. Jidwi dapat melihat otot kekar itu dengan jelas karena latihan delapan tahun itu. Lengan yang berotot, dada bidang yang lebar, serta perut yang berabs itu. Jidwi dapat melihat semua karena pakaian itu cukup ketat ditubuh Sunwoo(anggap aja seperti kaos playboy cowo yang pas body itu :v). Sontak wajah Jidwi kembali memerah, kini bahkan sangat merah.

"Maaf aku lupa. Aku membuatmu makin kedinginan." Sunwoo memakaikan pakaian luarnya itu ke tubuh Jidwi. Terlihat agak kebesaran memang, karena tubuh Jidwi yang kini lebih kecil darinya.

Saat melihat lengan Sunwoo kembali, Jidwi merasa bahagia. Disana, terlilit rapi ikat kepala kesayangannya dulu yang ia berikan kepada Sunwoo.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" Tanya Jidwi pelan sembari menyentuh lengan kiri Sunwoo yang terlilit kain tipis itu.

"Tentu saja. Itu jimat keberuntunganku." Sunwoo menjawab bangga.

"..." Jidwi diam tak menjawab sembari tetap memandangi kain tipis itu. Tangannya juga mengelus lengan berotot Sunwoo.

"Emm itu, apakah kau masih menyimpan cincin itu?" Sunwoo bertanya pelan.

"Tidak." Jawab Jidwi cepat.

"Oh ya haha. Benda itu tidak berharga untuk disimpan juga haha." Sunwoo kembali tertawa terpaksa. Senyum kecut juga terpampang diwajahnya.

Sunwoo pun duduk di samping Jidwi menjaga jarak, pandangannya ia tolehkan kearah lain. Ia sangat kecewa sungguh. Tangannya mengetuk lututnya, kebiasaan dari kecil ketika Sunwoo merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bodoh. Lihat ini." Tiba-tiba Jidwi duduk dengan santainya dipaha Sunwoo, lalu membuka sedikit baju bagian lehernya. Memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang berliontin kan cincin pemberian Sunwoo dulu.

"Aku membuatnya menjadi kalung, jari manisku tidak muat untuknya lagi." Jidwi berujar datar.

Setelahnya wajah Sunwoo berubah senang. Ia langsung mencium bibir Jidwi secara tak sadar.

 **Cup**

Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung melepas ciumannya. Ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Maaf. Aku kelepasan. Sungguh aku hanya terlalu senang tadi." Sunwoo memohon menyesal. Ia takut Jidwi akan semakin membencinya.

"Dulu kau bahkan tidak perlu izin dari ku untuk itu." Ucap Jidwi datar dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh?" Sumwoo melongo bingung.

"Sudahlah. Gendong aku. Kita pulang." Perintah Jidwi mutlak.

"Tapi ap-"

"Pulang." Putus Jidwi lagi.

Sunwoo pun menurut. Ia berdiri dengan menggendong Jidwi ala pengantin.

"Oi jangan begini. Dipunggungmu." Berontak Jidwi. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Oh oke oke." Sunwoo hanya menurut. Ia sempat melihat wajah merah Jidwi. Namun ia berpikir mungkin karena hawa dingin ini. Sunwoo no baka -_-

Sunwoo pun berjongkok agar Jidwi dapat naik ke punggungnya.

Jidwi segera naik. Ia memeluk erat leher Jidwi. Jidwi selalu menyukai ketika digendong olehnya.

"Tidak berteriak ayo pergi lagi?" Sunwoo bertanya jenaka.

"Tidak akan." Jidwi menjawab datar.

Sunwoo hanya tertawa pelan. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki nya untuk berjalan kembali ke istana.

Jidwi yang tengah digendong Sunwoo itu mengantuk. Hingga tak sadar ia tertidur disana.

"Hei? Jangan tidur dulu. Nanti jatuh." Sunwoo berujar lembut.

"..."

Sunwoo menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Jidwi. Dapat dilihatnya Jidwi tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Sunwoo pun tergerak untuk mencium pipi mulus itu sekilas. Lalu ia melanjutkan jalan nya menuju istana.

 **Skip Time**

Esoknya Jidwi bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling mendapati Sunwoo tidur di sebelahnya dengan nyaman. Tentu Sunwoo masih tidur, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang Sunwoo bangun. Sekarang masih jam lima pagi.

Jidwi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia menatap Sunwoo, tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah pria tampan itu. Dielusnya rahang tegas Sunwoo.

"Walau kau tak mau tetap kau tak membantah dia." Jidwi berujar pelan.

Jidwi tahu pasti bukan kemauan Sunwoo menikah. Ibunya pasti yang mengancam menggunakan dirinya. Seluruh istana juga tahu Sunwoo lemah dengan Jidwi. Sungguh Jidwi sangat membenci Ibunya.

Lama Jidwi memandangi Sunwoo seperti itu. Hingga matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Sinar matahari memasuki celah jendela dikamar Jidwi, membuat Sunwoo gelisah dalam tidurnya akibat sinar itu.

"Eungghh." Sunwoo menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah lama bangun?" Tanya Sunwoo setelah membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya. Ia menatap Jidwi yang masih bersandar itu.

"Sudah." Jidwi menjawab singkat.

"Datar sekali sih. Dan selamat pagi." Sunwoo tanpa aba-aba mengecup bibir Jidwi, dan saat itu pula pintu dibuka dengan paksa.

 **Brakk**

Sontak kedua bibir itu terlepas. Sunwoo dan Jidwi mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu. Disana mereka melihat Ratu dengan wajah memerah marah.

"Sunwoo kau menentangku!. Pengawal penjarakan dia diruang bawah tanah!." Ratu berteriak marah.

"Dan kurung bocah itu disini." Lanjut Ratu.

"Ibu jangan. Tidak !" Teriak Jidwi saat para pengawal menahannya. Sedangkan pengawal lain membawa paksa Sunwoo keluar kamar.

"Sudah tak apa." Sunwoo tersenyum lembut kearah Jidwi.

"Dan maaf Ratu. Aku lebih memilih menentangmu daripada dibenci oleh Jidwiku." Sunwoo berkata tajam pada Ratu.

"Bawa dia sekarang." Ucap Ratu marah tanpa memedulikan teriakan Jidwi.

"Andwae ! SUNWOO !" Teriakan nyaring Jidwi terdengar hingga Suho dan Banryu tergopoh menemui sumber suara.

Mereka melihat Ratu didepan pintu kamar Jidwi. Sedangkan para pengawal menyeret paksa orang asing yang tak mereka kenali.

"Mianhamnida. Pangeran kenapa Ratu?" Tanya Suho sopan setelah sampai di hadapan Ratu.

"Kalian jaga Jidwi. Jangan biarkan dia keluar kamar." Setelah itu Ratu kembali pergi menuju ruang bawah tanah yang diikuti pengawal juga Sunwoo.

"Ibu! Kembali kan Sunwooku !" Jidwi kembali berteriak nyaring.

Namun Ratu tak memedulikan nya. Ia tetap berjalan anggun. Sedangkan para pengawal tadi telah berhasil mengikat tangan Jidwi di kepala ranjang. Pengawal itu pun berjaga di pintu kamar Jidwi.

"Jidwi ada apa ini?" Banryu bertanya khawatir. Ia mendekati Jidwi dan memegang bahunya.

"Keluar !" Teriak Jidwi lagi.

"Hei ada apa denganmu? Lalu siapa pria itu?" Giliran Suho yang bertanya.

"Keluar. Kumohon." Jidwi menunduk dalam.

"Biar ku lepaskan ini dulu." Banryu melepaskan ikatan yang tengah mengikat kedua tangan Jidwi.

"Siapa dia Ji?" Suho masih bertanya.

"Kekasihku."

"Hah?"

"Berisik bodoh. Dia memang kekasih Jidwi semenjak delapan tahun yang lalu." Banryu menjelaskan setelah memukul kepala Suho.

"Hei hei apa karena itu kau menolakku? Ya Tuhan apa yang kau harapkan pada orang yang telah meninggalkanmu?" Suho bertanya cepat sembari memegang kedua bahu jidwi. Tak memedulikan perkataan Banryu tadi.

"Aku mencintainya." Jidwi menjawab datar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat ji." Suho mencium kening Jidwi.

Sontak Jidwi langsung mendorong Suho. Ia menatap Banryu yang tengah menatap mereka kecewa.

"Ah aku akan kembali membawa makanan." Banryu segera pergi dari sana.

"Bodoh. Kau lihat bukan reaksinya?" Jidwi menatap tajam Suho.

"Kau benar. Baik baik itu bisa ku atur nanti."Suho menyeringai senang.

"Kau harus membantuku keluar dari sini." Jidwi memerintah mutlak.

"Tentu. Nanti malam aku akan kemari lewat tempat biasa. Setelah berbaikan dengan Banban ku tentunya." Suho menjawab konyol.

 **Skip Time**

Malam pun tiba. Sekitar pukul sebelas malam Suho dan Banryu tiba dikamar Jidwi.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Suho pada Jidwi.

"Tentu." Jidwi menjawab pasti. Jidwi dan SuBan memakai pakaian hitam ala ninja dengan mulut tertutup cadar.

"Baik. Ayo mulai." Suho memberi perintah.

Mereka keluar kamar melewati celah lubang yang sengaja dibuat oleh Jidwi di belakang lemarinya. Hingga dapat langsung keluar tembus menuju bagian samping istana yang sunyi.

Mereka mengendap melewati pos penjaga yang ada dimana-mana. Tak jarang mereka memukul pengawal yang tengah berjaga hingga tumbang.

Sampailah dipenjara bawah tanah itu yang dijaga banyak pengawal. Namun semua dibuat tumbang oleh mereka.

"Sunwoo !" Jidwi memanggil Sunwoo yang tengah terbaring lemah. Walau cahaya minim Jidwi bisa melihat wajah pucat Sunwoo.

 **Trangg**

Suho menebas kunci penjara dari kayu itu hingga terputus. Langsung saja Jidwi memasuki ruangan sumpek itu.

"Gwenchannayo?" Jidwi memangku kepala Sunwoo. Ia menepuk pelan wajah Sunwoo.

"Gwenchan-na." Sunwoo menjawab terbata.

"Ini minum." Banryu menyodorkan sebotol air kepada jidwi.

Jidwi langsung mengambil botol itu dan memberinya kepada Sunwoo. Sunwoo meminum itu perlahan. Detik berikutnya Sunwoo meneguknya dengan rakus hingga habis. Tampaknya Sunwoo tak makan dan minum sedari pagi.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sunwoo setelahnya. Ia mendapat tenaganya kembali walau sedikit.

"Kuat berdiri? Kita akan keluar dari sini." Jidwi mengelus pipi Sunwoo.

"Hei itu berbahaya. Kau bisa dihukum Ratu lagi." Sunwoo menolak keinginan Jidwi.

"Tak apa asal aku bersamamu." Jidwi tersenyum lembut.

"Hoi sudah bermesraannya. Kita harus lekas keluar." Suho berdecak kesal.

Suho berjalan memimpin. Sedangkan Bnaryu membantu Jidwi memapah tubuh besar Sunwoo.

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku yakin mereka telah menyebar." Suho memberi peringatan.

Sesampainya di luar mereka dikepung oleh pengawal. Sunwoo yang telah bertenaga itu menggenggam erat pinggang Jidwi, mendorong Banryu kearah Suho.

"Hitungan ketiga lari dan hantam mereka semua." Perintah Sunwoo.

"Oi oi?" Suho menolak tak mengerti.

"1. 2. 3!" Teriak sunwoo. Ia lekas menggendong Jidwi didepan lalu menerobos pengawal dengan melancarkan aksi beladiri yang memukau. Ia menangkis pukulan pengawal dengan kaki dan lengan. Terkadang ia juga memutar Jidwi sehingga kaki Jidwi mengenai pengawal itu.

Di belakang mereka SuBan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya Banryu beda dipunggung Suho. Banryu menangkis serangan pengawal dan Suho yang berlari. (Anggap kayak film action yang keren-keren itu yak :v)

 **Skip Time**

Mereka sampai di perbatasan ibukota. Dibelakang mereka banyak kuda yang mengejar, termasuk Ratu.

"Berhenti !" Teriak Ratu marah.

Masih cukup jauh namun tetap saja bisa terkejar dengan kuda itu. Mereka berlari tak tentu arah masuk ke hutan. Hingga buntu karena ada jurang. Mereka terpaksa berhenti.

"Kalian terkepung. Menyerahlah." Ratu yang telah sampai disana menyeringai senang.

"Bagaimana ini?" Suho berdecak kesal.

"Aku lebih baik mati bersama Sunwoo." Jidwi berkata santai sembari menggenggam erat tangan Sunwoo.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"hah. Karena Pangeran bilang begitu. Tak ada salahnya mati dengan orang yang dicintai." Suho berkata senang sembari merangkul pinggang Banryu.

"Jidwi jangan aneh-aneh. Kau adalah Raja !" Ratu menggeram marah.

"Aku Raja boneka yang kau kendalikan ibu ! Sejak dulu hingga kini !" Jidwi berteriak tak kalah kerasnya.

"Selamat tinggal Ibu." Jidwi menolak tubuhnya ke belakang, sempat ia rasakan tangan Sunwoo melingkari pinggangnya. Diikuti oleh Suho dan Banryu.

"Tidak Jidwi !" Ratu berteriak putus asa

.

.

.

.

 **End or TBC ?**

 **Gomen Joy ga balas review ya. Soalnya joy apdet make komputer warnet nih..biasa keabisan kuota :v**

 **Joy udah baca semua review nya.. makasih ya semua.. responnya baik baik semua.. joy tau kok cerita Joy masih banyak kekurangan sana-sini.. joy masih harus banyak belajar.. :)**

 **Oh iya chap selanjutnya bakalan End.. karena kan cuna threeshoot ..**

 **Dan juga kalau ada yang minta SuBan couple nanti Joy akan pikirkan bikin extra chap khusus SuBan.. tapi Joy ga janji ya, lihat sikon dulu :)**

 **Terus buat chap 5 HTB BL vers Joy belum dapat ide lanjutannya, karena eps 16 syedih syekalii, juga moment SunJi jarang, jadi Joy susah nentuin jalan cerita.. Joy akan update lagi setelah nonton eps 17 nanti ya :)**

 **Review please minna-san..**


End file.
